The Soldier and the Billionaire
by Dr.N0
Summary: In a world where Tony Stark was never tortured in a cave and Steve Rogers is just another 21st century soldier the two protagonists meet. M/M.


Steve could see the crowd roaring from behind the tinted windows of the limousine. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. He could see girls holding signs above their heads proclaiming their love to him. Some of the things the signs said made a blush rise from the back of his neck up to the tips of his ears.

"You're a celebrity, man!" Bucky enthused next to him, clapping him on his back.

_But I'm not_, Steve thought to himself even as he put on a fake smile. _I'm just a kid from Brookland_.

"Are you ready?" Bucky asked. Steve wasn't sure if he was but he nodded anyways. It was best to get it over with. It was crazy how he was able to enter a bullet ridden battle field with no backup and barely any protection but he couldn't exit a car to a couple of flashing cameras. He glanced outside again. Well, maybe more than a couple.

"Hey, y'know we don't have to go through with this," Bucky said. "You say the word and we pick up the phone, tell uh," Bucky paused and let out a little cough before he began again. He was still a little awed when it came to celebrities. Steve couldn't blame him. "And we tell Jay Leno that something came up and then we go get a couple of drinks at the bar you like. Or, I get drinks and you watch since I know you don't drink."

Steve smiled. The whole trip to the NBC studios Bucky couldn't shut up about how excited he was to meet Jay Leno and now he was willing to give that up if it meant Steve would feel better. Friends like that didn't come often.

"No," Steve announced, suddenly more sure of himself. He could do this. "Let's get this show on the road."

Then he opened the door to a flash of light and sound.

Tony Stark first heard of 'Captain America' while in his lab, listening to AC/DC and trying to build a shield that could withstand bullets and fire while at the same time being lightweight. He'd been on a conference call with Rhodey, who was barraging him about good time management. It was a lecture he'd heard many times before.

"If I have to wait for you _one_ more time, Tony" Rhodey was saying.

"Oh come on, Rhodes," Tony said, only half listening as he tried to think what metal could be used on the shield. "It hasn't been that many times."

"Eighty-six," Rhodey said, voice managing to sound irritated even over the phone. "Eighty-six times I've had to wait for you. And that's only been in the past year. Last time you left me chatting with the Chinese Secretary of Defense for two hours."

"That's not that bad."

"I don't know Chinese!" Rhodey yelled. "This is a really important deal for me, Tony and I need you to not make me look like a fool."

"I'll try my best but that's a very tall order," Tony muttered. Maybe _alumina _would work. It was used in body armor.

His comment was met with outraged silence. Tony sighed after it went on for more than forty seconds. "I'm sorry, Rhodes. I'll be there."

"On time?"

"Uhhh…," The phone beeped saving him from making a response. "Sorry, Rhodes gotta go. Pepper's on the other line."

"Wait, Tony! Don't hang-" Tony clicked the button before Rhodes could finish the sentence.

"Hello, beautiful," he purred, leaning back in his chair.

"Tony, have you turned on the news?" Pepper asked her voice sounding urgent.

"Can't we exchange pleasantries before turning to business? It's only polite."

"Tony, I need you to turn to Channel 4, now." Something in her voice made him pause and sit up straight, the hairs on his arm rising slightly. Whenever something managed to make even the famous Pepper Potts anxious, it was likely important.

"Yeah, alright," he said. "JARVIS turn to Televison. Channel 004." The screen changed and the TV flicked to life showing Sue Simmons smiling to the camera.

"—a hero who's currently trending #1 on twitter," Chuck Scarborough said.

"They call him Captain America, don't they?" Sue asked her co-anchor.

"Yes, Sue that's right. Check out this video to see why," Chuck answered turning back to the cameras. There was a brief pause and then a video started playing.

The camera was shaky and the image quality was bad. On the screen, the camera was trained on a bomb. The cameraman (or woman, he supposed) zoomed in a little and focused on the bomb for a few seconds before panning up and focusing on a building. Suddenly, the bomb went off and the world exploded in a flash of fire and smoke. The camera panned down for a few seconds, avoiding the blast and then looked back up. The once intact building was now on fire and he could hear screaming and crying from the survivors of the blast. For a few seconds Tony thought that was the entire video but then a figure dove out from behind the barrier and ran straight through the smoke entering the firey building.

Someone cried out_ Steve_ and the sound pierces through even the screams of those avoiding the blast. Then, the figure ran back out of the building clutching a small child in his arms his face streaked with dirt and his helmet off his head for some reason, showing blonde hair that managed to be seen even through the ash and debris that covered him. He ran to the barrier once more and cried out for medical help and in that instant the building collapses behind him, sending even more dust into the air. Then, the video cuts out and turns back to the news anchors.

"You know, despite the fact everyone's calling him 'Captain America' the hero in this video is actually a Private who goes by the name, Steve Rogers," Chuck Scarborough said, smile still plastered on his face.

Sue Simmons shot an identical smile back at him. "Well, I doubt he'll be a Private for long. This Friday Private Steve Rogers is due to receive a Soldier's Medal for his valiant deeds."

"Did you see it?" Pepper asked reminding Tony she was still on the line.

"See what, the part where the building blew up? I don't see why you showed me this. Are you going to start sending me cat clips now?"

"Just look at the bomb," Pepper said voice still urgent. Tony moved his hand and reverses to the part before the explosion. He zooms in a little and peers at the screen.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to—"And then he sees it. The insignia on the side of the bomb.

"Pepper, I have to call you back," he mutters, his voice hoarse even to his own ears. "Cancel the Jericho thing tomorrow." And then he hangs up on one of his friends for the second time that day before pressing play again, watching as the bomb explodes. A bomb that has the name _Stark Industries_ on the side.

After being on Leno and Tyra and Ellen all in the same week, Steve was past exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was go back to his cheap apartment in Brooklyn and sleep for a week. The only thing that kept him jumping from talk show to talk show were the words that Senator Brandt had said to him about keeping his country safe. There wasn't a lot of good media in the military today, the senator had said to him, and the world needs all the hero's they could get. Steve wasn't sure he was a 'hero' but he was willing to play one if it meant he would be helping his brothers in arms.

His cell phone rang and Steve jumped a little. He reached over to his dresser and grabbed at it, looking at the caller ID and groaning when he sees it's his agent. She's not a bad girl, Sharon Carter, but he just isn't used to the publicity and more than anything wants it gone. He lets out a small sign and then clicks talk.

"Hi, Sharon," Steve says. "What's the skinny?"

"The skinny?" Sharon laughed. "You know, Steve, sometimes I don't think you're from this century." He hears movement on the other line. "I'm getting ready. Are you almost done?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Steve," Sharon says her voice taking on a strange edge. "Steve, please tell me you haven't forgotten the fundraiser tonight."

_Fundraiser_? Steve thinks about it for a second and then it all comes rushing back. Senator Brandt had been talking all about it the last time they'd met. It was supposed to help raise funds for Military Equipment. "Oh. Oh, Sharon I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

There's a small sigh on the other line. "No, it's quite fine. I thought this might happen. I'm sending up a suit. Make sure you're showered and ready when it gets there." She hangs up before he can reply.

Steve gets ready as quickly as he can, answering the door when room service brings up his suit. He's still struggling with his tie when Sharon rings him to say she's outside. When he gets into the limo, the tie still isn't tied and Sharon just sighs and grabs him and does it for him, no matter how much he sputters he doesn't need the help. He can feel a blush rise up on the back of his neck. He isn't quite used to pretty girls touching him and Sharon is as pretty as they come. It's much easier talking on the phone, when he doesn't have to look her in the face.

"Thanks, Sharon," he mutters to his shoes, finding it easier to talk to her when he isn't looking up. Bucky's in the limo too, sprawled out on the cushions and sipping some champagne.

"Nice to see someone is making themselves comfortable," Steve grins giving Bucky a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, someone's gotta take advantage of all this champagne and since I know you don't drink I thought the duty should go to me," Bucky shoots back.

"You're so honorable. Sometimes I think you're the one who shoulda received the medal," Steve quips jokingly, even though it's entirely true. Bucky's always been stronger, braver. He's far more suited to be in the limelight than Steve.

"There's going to be a lot of big name celebrities at the event tonight," Sharon says getting their attention back to the upcoming party. "Steve that means you'll have to shake a few hands. Butter a few people up so that they can donate more."

Steve runs his hand through his hair. "I dunno, Sharon."

"It'll be fine, Steve. Just be your natural charming self," she says with a smile that doesn't hold any sarcasm. "They'll love you, and Senator Brandt will consider it a huge favor."

"I just," Steve begins and pauses, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I just wish I was done with all this fuss. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Sharon smiles reassuringly at him. "They will, Steve. They call it fifteen minutes of fame for a reason, you know. Pretty soon you'll be old news and you can go back to your normal life."

"You think?"

Bucky sits up and stretches, his new suit already looking as though it has a few new creases. "Pretty soon it'll just be baseball, hot dogs, and sports bars. Just like the good ol' days."

Steve forces a smile at him. He's not quite sure things can ever go back to the way they were. Not after the things he's seen, but he doesn't bring it up. It's better that way.

**So, this is just the beginning of a story idea that's been bouncing around my head. Its slash so if you don't like it, don't read it. Comments and suggestions are always** **welcome. **


End file.
